


Observations

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Friendship I think, Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, The Watch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Verges and Dogberry came to be and their journey as the Watch</p>
<p>Day 5 of the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late! The internet wasn't working here yesterday so you should get two stories today. Or tomorrow. I won't skip a prompt either way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day!

Watching the stories around her unfold was Georgia’s favourite pastime as a child. From butterflies emerging from cocoons to how her mother cooked in the kitchen, every story was unique and she was captivated with observation. 

When she grew older, she discovered Sherlock Holmes and through his adventures developed a yearning for mysteries. It was what first drew her towards Hugh, the boy sitting in the corner of a classmate’s birthday party with his head firmly stuck in The Hounds of the Baskervilles. Though both eternally awkward thirteen-year-olds, Hugh instantly became her best friend. 

With their shared interest in solving mysteries, they figured that code names were in order. While it was Georgia’s idea to use a dictionary to choose their code names for one another, Hugh thought it would be more fun to pick the most interesting name on whatever page they flicked to. In hindsight, Georgia’s pick of Dogberry for Hugh’s alias wasn’t the ideal but he adored the plants he was named after so she never had to inform him of the other meaning of the word. After all, who wants to tell their best friend that their nickname also meant a “foolish, meddling and usually old official”?

“Verge” had been Hugh’s initial name of choice but Georgia had insisted on Verges, believing it sounded more feminine and less like she was about to fall off a cliff. Secretly she had hoped he would choose “verily” but Dogberry had preferred the idea of being on the verge of success to “in truth”. Either way, both were stuck with nicknames, stubborn enough to stick to the pact that labelled them as such, and so they remained named for many years to come.

Now fully equipped with new names and sleuthing skills, all the pair required was a mystery to solve. Ursula, a friend of Verges’ family, had agreed to help them set up a detective show and, when they heard of Tibbles’ disappearance, the Watch was formed and the chase was on. 

“Tibbles, where are you?” Dogberry crooned, shaking cat biscuits as they walked around the school, looking for the missing cat. “Come out for dinner.”

Not the only chase, though. Dogberry and Verges observed several shady dealings and held back the evidence, waiting for indication that it would be useful to anyone. Georgia put the puzzle together on the night of Hero’s party, the moment Claudio said, “… So you’re sixteen. It’s fine, you can do everything …” Not everything, mind you, but she knew that something they’d filmed could account for the falsities, be the first step in fixing what was broken. 

So Dogberry and Verges watched and waited. Verges inadvertently helped spread the rumour of Hero’s sickness. Through that, the mystery was solved.

Dogberry’s mother decided that the videos couldn’t continue. But the Watch, the watching, was theirs to keep and do forever.


End file.
